My own version of Gunslinger Girl
by Breanne95
Summary: This story is sort of is like Gunslinger Girl but made it my own story


**Chapter 1**

The boys were finish for the day having their after work drinks which Ace didn't like but Jasper is the leader and said they had to do this. Ace hated to bond with the boys he just wanted to be alone. All the boys would talk about how work was but Ryan wasn't interested in telling how work was all he did when it was after work drinks he just started reading a book.

" Hey Ryan stop reading that book and talk how work was today" said Eddie wondering what he was reading.

" Hey why don't we take it off him" said Jackson while laughing, so Eddie and Jackson decided to take the book off him to make things interesting.

"Come on guys give me back my book, you'll lose my page" said Ryan looking sad and getting angry

"Why don't you fetch it doggie" said Eddie while he through it across the room " thats not far you lost my page, by the way i am not a doggie." Ryan got so angry he tackled Eddie to the ground beating him up

"Ok guys enough, Eddie stop stealing Ryan's book and Ryan don't read while we are having after work drink" said Jasper in a boss voice. Ryan and Eddie started to glare at Jasper.

The boys heard a knock on the door and it open, it was Jane which Jane is the one to tell them to go to the boss or have work to do.

"Oh hi Jane whats up? and who for?" said Jasper wondering what Jane want them for."I need Jackson to see the boss" said Jane, Jackson went right ahead to the boss.

**Jackson POV**

I started to walk the halls till i got to the a door saying Mr , I knocked on the door and I enter, I was getting nervous because I was guessing I had a job to do with Ella which was exciting but I was nerves for some reason.

"Ah Jackson you have a job to do and it involves terrorist, 2 of them Gorge and Jessie so i want you and Ella to track them down your will have Chloe and Jamie to be helping you two" said Mr Ramsey.

I went out of Mr Ramsey's office and went to Ella's room. I walked 3 hallways and came to a door with Ella and Chloe in it I knocked and Ella opened the door, she smiled as I walked into the room

"Ella, we have a job to do involving 2 terrorist so get ready meet me outside this door in half a hour" she closed the door and i went off to my room. I got to my room and opened it up, and sat on my bed and started to think how i met Ella.

" _This girl, Jackson, she was stabbed multiple times and shot, she was found in a bin" said Dr Gellar._

_I was looking at her through the window, I thought how horrible for a little girl like her to go through that just so horrible_

"_You get to choose a name for her Jackson, got one in mind?" said Dr Gellar looking happy._

"_Yes in fact i do have one in mind what about Ella." I answered with a smile on face._

"_Brilliant name jackson, tomorrow you will see her."_

That was only a year ago now she is 15 and I'm happy to be her handler.

I looked at the time, only 15 minutes to go. I better get ready to go on the job in down town Rome.

I finish getting ready i headed to Ella's room and she was already in front of her door,

"Already to go Ella?" I questioned with a smile.

"Yes i am Jackson"

We both, headed to the car and drove to down town Rome.

**Jamie's POV**

It was time for me and Chloe to do our job along with Jackson and Ella.

We drove to down town Rome and while we were in the car Chloe just sat there in silence, Chloe usually talks a lot but there must be something wrong with her.

"Chloe, are you alright your a bit quite?" I asked wondering if there was something wrong.

"No there is nothing wrong Jamie." She answered sweetly.

I just looked at her and thinking that a girl like this came from being close to death and ended up as this killing machine.

_Walking down the hall to the a window with a girl lying down and seeing tears rolling down her cheek, Doctor Gellar walked beside me and said "This is your girl, Jamie._

_The things that have happened to her, her family didn't treat her right and started to abuse her and got to that point that she was close to death." I looked through the window almost about to cry but i held back._

"_How could to be her own family hating her." I said while holding back the tears._

"_Yeah, anyway do you have a name for her." _

_I looked at Doctor Gellar and then through the window "Yes i do, i think i will call her Chloe." I answered, then ran out the door and leant against the wall across away from the door. _

That day was really frightening for me, it made wish she didn't go through that.

We made it to a bridge and we stopped, I stepped out of the car and walked over to Jackson's car and started to talk to him.

"So where is these two terrorists?" I asked him.

"The boss said, that their in a hotel in the centre of Rome." He answered.

"OK, lets go then."

"Right."

I walked back to the car, opened the door and stepped into it, and started to follow Jackson to the hotel. It took a while to get there but we got there.

We went into the hotel and looked around and got a room to stay in, Ella and Chloe shared a room Jackson and I shared a room.

We found the two terrorists and barged into their room.

"Chloe, look in the other rooms to see if their are in there!" I called to her.

"Yes sir" she answered unfazed.

_Bang, Bang!_

"Hey what was that?" I asked Jackson.

"It sounds like Chloe and Ella found them better call a clean up crew."

We finished up and headed back to the agency.

**Bella's POV**

I had all these dreams and to wake up, to find it happened ages ago and I should stop dreaming about it, but I can't.

A half a year ago I was walking my dog when I went down a wrong alley at the wrong time and bumped into a gang they punched me and threw me onto the road, multiple cars ran over me.

I woke up in a hospital where I met Doctor Gellar and my handler, Eddie, and now I have been trained to be a fighting machine, I feel bad for the guys who beat me up before hand.

It's fun here. Using guns and shooting people, but the worst thing is I have to share a room with the most horrible girl Becky, she is such a bitch to me but I can't do anything, so I have to put up with it.

_Ring, Ring! _

Great the phone is ringing, I'm guessing Becky is going to tell me to answer it. She is so lazy.

"Bella answer the phone, I'm busy."

Told you so. I went to the phone and it was Eddie, he said I have to visit Doctor Gellar for a check up. Great.

I headed to the doctors office, and someone was already in there, the door opened and it was Chloe.

"Oh hi Chloe have fun?" I looked at her

"Not really be prepared."

I walked in and I sat on the stool.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Doctor Gellar" I looked over scared of what's coming.

"Had any troubles?"

"No, not really."

"Thats good."

He started to check if my body was working alright, it turned out that it's working fine.

I headed out the door, Becky was standing there, I walked straight passed her.

I knocked on Ella and Chloe's door. I mainly go there to get away from Miss Nag-a-lot, Becky.

End of chapter.


End file.
